StarburstSunDrops
StarburstSunDrops (now known as Chiima) is a 21-year-old J-pop Dubber and Idol Blogger who joined the Dubbing community of youtube on October 24th, 2009. She originally joined Youtube on January 16th, 2006 aged 13 and has been known under many different names. Biography & Life Story Chiima was born on September 14th, 1992 in the United Kingdom, and is the fifth child in a family of six. She has two older brothers, two older sisters and a younger sister. She also has two nephews and two nieces. 2006-2009 In 2006, Chiima created her first Youtube account under the name Terragal, where she first posted Anime Music Videos. She later went on to create small vocal clips for Sims 2 voice auditions, and then went into make-up, Manga reviews and a few small Japanese song covers for the Anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. In July of 2009, Chiima created a second channel based around make-up tutorials and reviews, and in October of the same year, she made her third channel, StarburstSunDrops, for Japanese song covers, with her first video being a dance cover of Kusumi Koharu's Happy Happy Sunday. This is her first and only dance cover. 2010-2011 In 2010, Chiima created the Dubbing group Hanabi! Project with members she had met from Wakusei Project, making up the first generation. In 2010, Chiima then created her blog Okay! Musume Time, where she hoped to review Idol Music Videos and songs. On December 30th 2011, Chiima created a new Youtube channel, ChiimaTime, where she hoped to create Video Reviews on Japanese Music Videos from the groups she enjoyed. Son, she began creating Reaction Videos as well. Towards the end of 2011, Chiima was accepted to be a part of the Idol and Japanese pop blogs, Idolminded and Selective Hearing. 2012-2013 In 2012, Hanabi! Project went into Hiatus. In 2013, Chiima decided to go on Hiatus from her Video Reviews for ChiimaTime in order to focus on her writing and personal life. Profile *'Aliases:' Chiima/Kerri-chan *'Nicknames:' Chii/Chii-derp/Keririn *'Facebook:' Chiima Kerrp Musume *'Gender: '''Female Variety *'Birthdate: September 14th, 1992 (Age 21) *'''Western Zodiac: Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Monkey *'Favourite Colour:' Mint and Apple Green, Yellow *'Favourite Subject:' English, Religious Studies *'Favourite Hello! Project Group:' Morning Musume, Juice=Juice *'(Other) Favourite Groups:' Houkago Princess, Fudanjuku *'Favourite Idols:' Ikuta Erina, Niigaki Riisa, Ono Erena, Kizuki Saori, Uemura Akari *'Favourite Manga:''' Fushigi Yugi ~The Mysterious Play~ and The Gentleman's Alliance Cross *Current Projects: *Hanabi! Project *Tsubasa Pro Dubs *Idol! Chance Trivia *Chiima shares her birthday with former Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai. *Loves Pokemon. *If she could choose to audition for any Japanese Idol group in Japan, she would choose either BiS or Houkago Princess, because she thinks she would fit in well and would not have the pressure Morning Musume does. *Has a qualification in Creative Media Production. *Has been editing videos since she was 12. *Originally, she only liked Morning Musume because of Kusumi Koharu and was going to stop following the group when she graduated, however she became a Niigaki Risa fan thanks to her acting skills. *She wishes that she could dub in Chinese. *Her favourite song is Koi ING. *She wishes that she could be a Mermaid or a Fairy. *She would like to go and visit Canada and Japan. *Has been writing since she was 7 years old, with her first stories based in the Victorian era. *Loves Fairytales. *Loves Research and Essays. *Hates Maths.